U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,400 describes tricyclic imidazo[1,2-a]pyridines with various ring systems fused to the imidazopyridine parent structure, which should be suitable for the treatment of peptic ulcers.—International Patent Application WO 95/27714 discloses certain substituted tricyclic imidazo[1,2-a]pyridines which are said to reversibly inhibit gastric acid secretion and to be useful in the prevention and treatment of gastrointestinal inflammatory diseases. International Patent Application WO 98/42707 discloses tetrahydroimidazo[1,2-h][1,7]naphthyridines which shall be suitable for the prevention and treatment of gastrointestinal diseases. WO 98/54188 describes fused dihydropyrans, which are said to be suitable for the treatment of peptic ulcer disorders.